


life's not pretty.

by shouyox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Marijuana, One Shot Collection, Smoking, dark themes, idk more to be added ig, some charas drink too much, theres a lot of dark stuff thats just dipping ur toe in basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouyox/pseuds/shouyox
Summary: a collection of my drabbles and oneshots surrounding my ocs.tw; implied selfharm, mentions of past anorexia, mentions of child abuse, implied/mentions of starvation, slight alcohol abuse mentions, marijuana smoking.





	1. you've been acting awful tough lately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like these lil things
> 
> this is with my ocs [Nico](https://stunningocs.tumblr.com/post/168727011663/nicodemus-pitch) and [Orion](https://stunningocs.tumblr.com/post/169069025648/orion) who are a couple.
> 
> inspo from a klance art i saw on instagram.
> 
> angst ended with fluff :-)

Nico was simply staring out his bedroom window. His face calm, and his brain scattered. He had a nightmare after last night and couldn't stop thinking of it. It was invading his head space. He hated that.

 

_"You really thought I'd stay with someone like you?"_

 

It kept booming in his head. He knew Orion would never say it. Orion loved him. But for some reason, his brain is trying to convince him otherwise. 

 

_"You're so dirty. I don't know how I ever slept with you honestly."_

 

Nico doesn't cry. The thoughts hurt. The dream hurt. But Nico doesn't cry. He knew he was dirty. He knew. All the hand prints that only he saw in the mirror was proof. They were everywhere. Everywhere he let someone touch him. They were like constant reminders that he was disgusting.

 

_"You're fucking hideous."_

 

He wanted to scream. That one echoed around inside him. All he had was his looks. All he had was his face. He couldn't do anything. He was useless.

 

Orion took him out of his thoughts. "Baby, why are you already up?" When did he get out of bed? Orion was pecking his neck slightly and nuzzling him like a cat. "You okay?"

 

Nico nodded slightly, leaning back into his boyfriend and sighing. "You sure?"

 

Nico turned to him and kissed him, holding his face gently. "I'm okay now that you're here."

 

Orion grinned widely, kissing his shoulder in response.

 

"You look good in my clothes."

 

Nico forgot he was wearing Orion's shirt. And maybe his boxers. They were comfy and smelt like him. They made him more calm. The thoughts drifted away when he looked at Orion. Orion was the only one who really saw him. 

 

Nico loves him so much.

 

Nico hugged him tightly, kissing him slowly and adding his tongue in gradually. The kiss had no sexual intentions in the slightest. It was Nico's way of saying _'I'm so in love with you.'_

 

When they pulled away, Orion touched the hickies he left on Nico's neck the night before with gentle fingers. "I love you. So much. I'm always yours."

 

Nico felt the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. He felt the kiss on his temple from his lover. He felt it all. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter name is from the song i am not a robot by marina and the diamonds.
> 
> comment something please!! i love reading your comments ^^  
> kudos are appreciated as well!!
> 
> hmu!
> 
> discord server! [Click here to join!](https://discord.gg/ktn3ZQA)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelymcclain)  
> [Tumblr](https://stunningmcclain.tumblr.com)  
> [OC Tumblr](https://stunningocs.tumblr.com/)


	2. i cannot run from my family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a drabble with my ocs Slash and [Sebastian](https://stunningocs.tumblr.com/post/170624284778/sebastian-white). they are not a couple.
> 
> no inspo this chapter!
> 
> angst. pure angst.
> 
> here is the drabbles i wrote of the two so you can kinda get a feel for their relationship thing - [drabble 1](https://stunningocs.tumblr.com/post/170624326188/sorta-nsfw-drabble-of-slash) \- [drabble 2](https://stunningocs.tumblr.com/post/170655487963/ooo-a-drabble)
> 
> they'll never be a couple, please don't suggest it.
> 
> Slash's OC sheet isn't done, but he is Nico & Kelsey's sibling! Nico and him are identical.

Slash sat in the smokers area of the restaurant and puffed out his smoke. He didn't usually smoke cigarettes, but they wouldn't let him take his joints in. He watched Sebastian walk in and ask for the table number he was sitting at. When he sat down across from him he blew smoke in his face. "If someone sees me here with you, I'll be pissed." Sebastian laughed at that comment, waving the smoke away. He looked at Slash with sad eyes, which immediately made him put a wall up.

 

"Slash, I'm not completely evil. I was your best friend and... I think we should talk about your mom. You're getting nightmares again aren't you?" He whispered, making Slash flinch. He hated talking about her, she meant nothing to him. She ruined his self image.

 

"I'm not talking about her. Period. She's gum on the bottom of my shoe." He took a drag, his frown prominent.

 

"Slash." He made full on eye contact, making Slash glance to the side. "Okay, okay. I guess, I'll talk about her."

 

He flicked his cigarette, leaning forward and putting his weight on the table. He hated thinking about her, she brought back so many buried memories. "My mother... she hated me. She hated all of us. We ruined her life. She'd say she wished she never let our dad stick his dick in her. She'd constantly call him a faggot." He gulped, rubbing his eyes, not allowing himself to cry. "She'd, she would beat on me. A lot. Told me I was hideous and worthless. Didn't know how such an ugly child came out of her womb. Hah. She would kick me and tell me to do us all a favor and jump in front of a school bus. I didn't obviously, Nico and Kelsey needed me. Even if I couldn't do anything right."

 

"I came home from preschool one day, with a drawing I drew for my dad. She found it and got pissed that she wasn't in it. She ripped it to pieces and threw it in the trash, telling me I was 'an ungrateful little brat who will grow up sucking dick just like his father'. Guess she was right, huh? Sucking dick's the only thing I'm good at anyways." He laughed sourly, sniffing as a single tear rolled down his stupidly red cheeks. He hated that he was crying. It made him feel like a damn baby.

 

"You really believe her don't you?" Sebastian asked, playing with the ring on his index finger, listening and choosing his words carefully.

 

"She's my mother, of course I'd believe her. She was supposed to be the woman who taught me how to treat ladies, how to be a gentleman, you know? But instead she constantly beat me and called me a cock sucker."

 

Sebastian's eyes darkened, "You didn't need her for those things though, did you? You still learned those things without her, you still grew up and are kind. You graduated college for fucks sake, man. And there's nothing wrong with liking guys, I know I make fun of you, but there's really nothing wrong with it. You're not a mistake, or worthless."

 

Slash wiped his tears, shaking his head. "I am though. College, I barely fucking passed. I had to lean on my sister for those things, when she barely knew how to be a lady herself. And now I'm basically mooching off her."

 

"Slash, shut the fuck up. You just beat on yourself because you're programmed that way. You've gotta know you aren't any of the things she called you."

 

He flinched, and put out his cigarette. "I'm leaving. Thanks for the chat." He got up, leaving a five dollar bill on the table and putting his hood up.

 

Sebastian shook his head. _He's running away, like always._

 

_Pathetic._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter name is from the song runs in the family by amanda palmer
> 
> comment something please!! i love reading your comments ^^  
> kudos are appreciated as well!!
> 
> hmu!
> 
> discord server! [Click here to join!](https://discord.gg/ktn3ZQA)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelymcclain)  
> [Tumblr](https://stunningmcclain.tumblr.com)  
> [OC Tumblr](https://stunningocs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
